


Princes Fractured

by JellicleQueenofPiura



Series: The Seven Princes of Stormhold [1]
Category: Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Homosexual Character, Semi-Original Characters sort of, Several original ideas as far as I know, Two character die at different times than in source material, Used Stardust more as a base story is mostly mine, Witches do not appear, kind of a prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleQueenofPiura/pseuds/JellicleQueenofPiura
Summary: The King of Stormhold has seven sons, all of whom are eligible for the throne.When the youngest comes of age, the games begin. May the last prince win.
Relationships: King of Stormhold/Original Female Characterx3, Primus of Stormhold/Original Female Character (Implied), Quartus of Stormhold/Original Female Character, Quintus of Stormhold/Original Female Character (Implied), Secundus of Stormhold/Original Female Character (Implied), Septimus of Stormhold/Original Female Character(s), Tertius of Stormhold/Original Female Character, Una of Stormhold/Dunstan Thorn
Series: The Seven Princes of Stormhold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639048





	Princes Fractured

Okay, so this chapter is basically one long Author's Note you don't have to read, but I would recommend it.

As of yet, I have not read the novel. I love the movie and have watched it a million times. I know every goddamn line, and I could probably point out which specific shot (or at least scene) a tiny detail was in. I LOVE this movie.

In the film, the princes of Stormhold are simply the princes of Stormhold. I decided it would be better (and make a little more sense) if they did in fact have names and the Primus, Secundus, etc thing was their titles. For example: Prince Primus Blahblahblah. A bit like the title Princess Royal in the UK, except it obviously applies to all of them.

So, for clarity's sake, the King and Princes are as follows:  
King Eleoth (I pronounce this like Elliot, but you do you)

Prince Primus Eleyas (Elias)

Prince Secundus Tanyel (Daniel)

Prince Tertius Ayrolt (Harold, I decided to do the fantasy thing where they take normal names and spell them weird, although this one also affects the pronunciation. EIGH-ROLT)

Prince Quartus Rufert (Rupert. I might look a bit odd but I for one like how it sounded)

Prince Quintus Kaspar

Prince Sextus Peoter (pronounced like Pyotr in a British accent)

Prince Septimus Finias (Phineas)

Princess Una Eolona (Yo-lo-na or EIGH-o-lona, your choice, I say it like the first one)

There are a few details in the movie I took inspiration from, if you're wondering:  
In the scene where Secundus dies, he asks Quartus "You're not annoyed about the whole murder thing, are you? That was 10 years ago". As a result, Quartus dies ten years before Secundus (the fact that I say Secundus specifically and not "the events of the film" is important)  
When Septimus dies, the brothers say "We have to learn to live with each other" "forever?" and Quartus looks really upset. This directly ties into the next one.  
When Tristan turns the ruby red, and the brothers are released, Quartus looks really happy.

This story uses the same characters, but I made up the geography of Stormhold (again, I haven't read the book so I don't know what Gaiman described) and the timeline is different. As is the ending. Very much so.

I would like to say that this isn't a fanfiction so much as a trial-run novel with familiar characters, if that makes sense. Though, because of said characters and world, it is currently a fanfiction.

Also, the film takes place around 1875 (if you assume that Dunstan was the boy who wrote the letter to the scientist before he went over the wall, the narrator says 150 years ago, 2007-150=1857, plus eighteen years later), and this story takes place from 1848-76. This is solely due to the fanfiction element. The timeline I established for my actual book is 1839-58 because I wanted to.

P.S. If Neil Gaiman sees this for whatever reason, I'd like him to know I am not claiming his characters, world, or story as mine. The changes, however, are original and I reserve the right to use them in the eventual novel save for the names-being-titles thing. I would drop that and simply have "Prince Eleyas".

Thank you for your time.


End file.
